Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Shadows Rising
by Frenchii
Summary: When a young Eevee named Emma is caught in the centre of something dangerous, she is forced into responsibilities that no Pokemon her age should take on. Ties to previous series will become more evident as time goes on, but for now this is a stand-alone work.
1. Chapter One: The Darkness Emerges

**Chapter One**

**The Darkness Emerges**

The Eevee moved through the bustling Market Village, looking through the crowd nervously. It seemed to her as though each of them were looking to attack her at any moment, and it was no different when she had reached the hills on the skirts of town.

At the top of one of the hills, she found the familiar clump of trees where her saviour lived, though she had never seen what he looked like.

"Did you find it?" he asked calmly. "Did you find the Stone?"

The Eevee looked at her feet; she was still unaccustomed to having four. "No," she whimpered.

Her saviour sighed. "Emma," he growled, "after I had saved you, you had agreed to help me as payment and, although you have failed time and time again, I have continued to keep your origins as a human secret. Is that fair on me?"

Emma looked into the trees, tears welling in her brown eyes.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" the other Pokémon snapped.

"I'm sorry, sir," Emma sobbed, "it's just that I've never seen the Stone. How am I supposed to know where it is, if I wouldn't even know it if I saw it?"

"That's not my problem, Emma. It's yours."

"I know, sir. I know..."

"Now, get out of my sight. You reek of failure," her saviour said firmly.

Emma took a rattling breath and turned away. Looking back sadly, she could have seen white fur through the gap in the trees, and, taking it as a trick of the light, she walked away.

This time, she avoided the village altogether, walking back to her home at the foot of a vertical cliff-face. What she saw there made her gasp.

A Scizor and a Medicham were attacking her home! What made things worse was the fact that they were part of her saviour's gang.

"What are you doing?" Emma called, distraught.

"Absol doesn't like mistakes, Emma," Scizor sneered. "We were sent to ensure you get that message."

Emma looked up, disbelieving, at the thick plume of smoke billowing from her house.

"Please!" she implored.

"Not a chance," said Medicham pompously. "You have to learn little one. Unless you want to be the one to stop us?"

The two larger Pokémon grinned at each other as Emma looked at her feet again. She started to cry.

"Look, Cham," Scizor laughed, "the little baby's crying."

"Yeah, crying and all alone in this big, bad world," Medicham chuckled.

"She's not alone!" a voice called from above and, in a shower of leaves, a Bellossom floated down. "And you're going to leave her."

"Oh, are we now?" Medicham smiled. "Says who?"

"Says me," Bellossom replied, thrusting her arm forward, and knocking Medicham back into the cliff with an Energy Ball. Medicham didn't move.

"Would you like some of that, too?" Bellossom continued, walking to Scizor.

"I'm a Steel-type Pokémon," Scizor gloated, rather unconvincingly. "What can you do to me?"

Emma slammed sideways into Scizor, as Bellossom closed her eyes. She was surrounded by a ring of small red glowing spheres. Scizor smashed into Emma, sending her skidding. She struggled to her feet, wondering where she was getting all this strength from.

"Hey, Scizor!" Bellossom shouted, still surrounded by the ring of spheres. "Do you recognise this attack? I just learned it before I came to this region. I'd heard about the so-called 'Terrors of the Mountains' and thought I'd prepare myself."

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Scizor scoffed. "Of course I know what attack that is! It's Hidden Power; a Normal-type move."

"Technically correct," Bellossom said knowingly, "but there's more to it. The move takes an energy from within oneself and transfers it. Each Pokémon's energy has its own type."

Scizor's eyes widened. "Y-Yeah... So?"

Bellossom grinned, her eyes narrowing. "Wanna know my inner type?"

Scizor froze.

"It's Fire, and, with you being a Bug- and Steel-type, this does not bode well does it?" She laughed, then looked at Emma. "Hey, you'd better move."

Emma ran to the side and watched the spheres of light fly from around Bellossom and smash into Scizor, small flames erupting at each point of contact. Scizor screamed and hit the ground.

Emma ran to Bellossom. "Thank you, so much!"

Bellossom stepped back, a stern look on her face. "Emma, was it? From what I've heard, you've been mixed up with the wrong crowd. What do you know about the Pokémon you work for?"

Emma shrugged. "Pretty much nothing. I only just found out that his name was Absol."

Bellossom frowned before turning away. "Follow me. There's something you should know."


	2. Chapter Two: Knowledge Is Power

_Hey guys,_

_Just to let you know that this will be my last author's note that is uploaded with a chapter, the rest, along with spoilers, and news about my other projects, will be put on my Facebook page [ frenchii05]. Like the page and Arceus, who has calmed considerably since his last appearance, will grant you a gift._

_SHAMELESS SELF-PROMOTION COMPLETE._

_Frenchii._

**Chapter Two**

_**Knowledge Is Power**_

The Market Village Library was extravagant, with its stone walls carved into elegant figures of different Pokémon, most of which were Dragon-types. Tall, mahogany shelves housed books written in every rune, language and dialect imaginable. Pokémon shuffled here and there around the stacks.

"What are we doing here?" Emma asked, looking around in awe.

"Judging from what you've told me about Absol's plans," Bellossom replied, looking straight ahead, "that Stone that he's looking for would be extremely powerful. Therefore, it must be in the lore of this region."

They reached the counter, which was situated at the back of the library, where a Whismur sat looking bored.

"Whismur," Bellossom said, "where are Lady Leafeon and Lord Glaceon?"

Whismur shrugged. "No idea, probably out back."

"Thanks," Bellossom grumbled, walking past the Whisper Pokémon and into another room.

This room covered a much smaller area that the main section of the library, but the roof was much higher. In the centre of the room were two elegant sofas placed upon a delicate rug. China cups of what smelled like Chesto-leaf tea sat on a small table in between the sofas.

"Hello down there!"

Emma looked up to see Glaceon, his eyes wide with delight, leaping from a high-up shelf. He landed softly in front of Bellossom and Emma.

"Long time, no see, Bellossom," he laughed. "It's about time you visited, and who is _this_ young Pokémon?"

Bellossom smiled. "This is Emma. She has been involved in some rather unnerving business involving Absol, and I was wondering if you and your lovely mate, Leafeon, would be able to help us shed some light on the situation."

_Half an hour later..._

"I see," murmured Glaceon, looking pensive. "So you have no idea what this stone does, or even what it looks like?"

Bellossom shook her head. "Not even a name."

"Well," said Leafeon, who had come in from the main room to hear the story, "this is the first I've heard of a stone with this kind of a following. We'd help, but there is very little we could do to research it without a name or description."

"She's right," agreed Glaceon. "You have to get some more intel."

Bellossom stood up. "Thanks for your help, anyway guys. I'd better get going, though."

Emma looked at her. "Where are we going?"

"_We_ aren't going anywhere. I have urgent business to take care of, and you need to rest." Bellossom turned to the other two. "Can she rest here?"

"Of course," said Leafeon, frowning. "As long as you like. What do you need to do?"

But Bellossom ignored her and walked out the door. She couldn't postpone her mission any longer.

On a cliff overlooking Market Village, Absol scanned the area with his one good eye. He was flanked by Scizor and Medicham.

"This is a big problem," Absol pondered. "Bellossom being here puts us in great jeopardy. She's not the useless Oddish I once knew and I just know we will do battle."

"What about Emma, sir?" Medicham asked.

"We can't worry about that little traitor yet," Absol explained, "she is too well-protected with Bellossom."

"So, what do we do, boss?" Scizor growled.

"We wait."

But, the three didn't have to wait long. Out the front of the library, Bellossom walked away from the entrance.

This was their chance. Their chance to get information _and _get even with the little traitor.


End file.
